


This Won't Be

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sawamura Brothers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dedicated to Metis_InkI fell in love with your writing, the fic was amazing, and I had a difficult time moving on from it.I will always wait for you to come back.This is a wacky continuation of the original fic.Please check out the original work if you haven't.





	This Won't Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Will Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289161) by [Metis_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink). 

It was the start of autumn, the temperature was low. Leaves were turning into bright shades of red and yellow, slowly covering the streets in autumnity.

Sugawara sat at the bar in Daichi's restaurant, his hand trembles as he rests the empty cup on the wooden surface. Daichi stood on the other side, this must've been the quietest conversation they had since that day during winter. This past year, they had been distant, and he didn't know how it happened, and why neither of them tried fixing their relationship. Suga's lips parted and closed, Daichi knew that he had something to bring up, and it isn't good.

"I'm leaving Miyagi tomorrow," Sugawara said faintly as his hand dug into his pocket. "Why? To... Where?" Daichi stumbles over his words, panicking on what to say as his mind went blank. Sugawara smiles, leaving nothing but a few yens for his drink.

\---------------------

"He must be joking," Daichi thought, fumbling through paperwork in his office, glancing at the clock and back at his table, he runs his fingers through his short hair furiously. It was late already, if Suga was here, he would've kicked Daichi out of his office, he would've been at home, he would've been at Tobio's side. But right now, working is a coping mechanism for Daichi to push away unwanted thoughts.

\---------------------

"Sugawara has already boarded his train," a disappointed voice came from the other side of the line. Voices drowned out, Daichi's heart sank, he couldn't utter a single word. He couldn't believe it, that he wasn't there with his best friend, who would be leaving for who knows how long. "Seriously?" His voice was shaking, and the answer from Akiteru made it worse. His head felt light and empty, he would've fallen over if he was standing up. "Daichi?" Akiteru called out, quiet but concerned. "Come to my house tonight, 7," Daichi said, or ordered. He hung up, it was the middle of the day, the lunch that he just ate felt too much for him to stomach, his headache grew even more intense, he could've passed out. He wanted to pass out.

\---------------------

"When did he tell you?" Daichi was sitting on his couch, holding a glass of alcohol, Akiteru sat on the other side, amused, he had never seen Daichi drink on a weekday. "Last week," Akiteru paused, "He never told you, huh?" Akiteru knew that Sugawara mentioned to not let Daichi know, but he didn't believe that he actually did it. "Why?" Daichi slouched forward, he believes that he could've cried. Regrets, blame, even anger ached at his heart, he wanted to turn back time, he wanted to be there, to speak to Suga again, to see him again, even confront him to stay. "Work, he said, and he also wanted a new start."

To leave all his best friends behind? What bullshit.  
Daichi was angry, but devastated was a better way to put it.

\------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------

Twenty-seven days since they last spoke, a long text was abandoned, words that were etched in his heart left unsent. But he didn't have the right to tell him to return, when he was the one that pulled away, the one turned his heart into ashes.

Bit by bit, he was forgetting his face, he was forgetting his voice, and the laugh that made Daichi's heart throbbed. His magic was slipping out of Daichi's life.

Because of Suga, he was able to handle his life for once. He was able to accept his bond with his half-brother that runs deeper than blood. He was able to fall in love once more.

With a slip of words, those were falling apart.

\------------------------------------------

Seventeen months since they last spoke, Daichi went through his mail, waiting for a message, waiting for the feeling of disappointment. Daichi was already accustomed to it.

He wasn't disappointed this time when his fingers came in contact with a smooth, white surface.

\------------------------------------------

At the start of autumn 4 years ago, Suga left Miyagi.

This October, Suga is coming home, at least Daichi calls this place his home, one with Sugawara.

He stood at the park, which had been named in the postcard that Suga sent.

"Meet me at ten, don't be late."

There was gentleness to those words written carefully on the postcard. He could hear his voice speaking softly like the susurrous of falling leaves.

He smiles lightly, his fingers trail over the dried ink of the kanji written on the card. Carefully, as if afraid that the words will be wiped away, like the blurred image of Suga's face.

A breeze of wind pass by, Daichi raises his head to gaze at the scenery around him, coincidentally catching a figure making his way towards him from the other side of the park.

As the figure raised his head, his silver hair flutter in the wind, hazel eyes that stood out in the middle of autumn met Daichi's eyes.

Sugawara looked surprised, but he gracefully makes his way towards Daichi.

"Hi," he greeted, his voice was as angelic as ever, quiet as if he was afraid to break this moment.

"Hey," Daichi replied, he sounded agitated, this was not how it was supposed to go. He shrugs his shoulder, still smiling nervously. "You grew out your hair," Daichi gazed, Sugawara's hand reached for his bangs on the right side of his face, tucking it behind his ear, "Yeah, uh, I don't cut it often," Suga smiled at him, that might've made it harder for Daichi to keep calm, although he was already a mess. "How have you been?" "Ah, I've been alright," That was a lie, he hadn't been exactly 'alright' without Suga. "I missed you," Daichi dropped his head, scratching his nape as he avoided eye contact. There are many reasons why he felt wrong to talk to Suga like nothing had happened, like none of this is his fault. He had so much to say, yet he can't put it into words.

There was a moment of silence, that kinda stung at Daichi's heart. "Um, can I hug you?" Daichi's arms dropped to his side. Until Suga had nodded, he gently wrapped his arms around the male, who hesitantly placed their hands on the back of Daichi's back. His touch was light as a feather, but enough to keep Daichi on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry," Suga spoke, he could smell his scent and feel his warmth through the fabric, it was comforting to be able to hold someone that was so special to him. "I'm sorry too," silently, tears rolled down his cheeks, but he smiled, too.

They pull away, but their hands were still in contact, yearning for the tiny source of heat. Daichi slipped his hands out, Suga looked up at him, right before his heart sank, Daichi's cupped his face, wiping away pearl-like tears. "I'm so sorry, about that day, I didn't want you to know about Tobio, I was afraid, I don't want either of us to lose you. But I did just that," Daichi pressed his lips tightly into a line, "Truth is, I've always loved you, Suga." He looked him in the eyes, sincere and hoping to get his apology through, he didn't know why he waited for years just for this. Suga grinned, "You will always get me to fall for you again," he smiled in tears, earning a tighter hug from the older male, he chuckled and returned the gesture.

There was a moment of silence when their eyes met again, Daichi brushed back Suga's hair, running his fingers through strands of hair.

They leaned closer to each other, seconds felt like minutes, slowly, patiently, their lips met each other's.

Another breeze passed by, they breathe in this small space of theirs, they have yearned for each other for the past years, the desires that piled up spilled out through every kiss they shared.

Today, they are going home.

\------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than I thought lmao-
> 
> But, thank you so much for reading!  
It was heartbreaking to have an unresolved cliffhanger to such an amazing story, so I wanted to write something for it, I hope you liked it. ^^
> 
> "This Won't Be", the real ending.


End file.
